Drawn From a Hat
by Ewagan
Summary: A challenge I took up. 8 random pairings, 8 one shots. 8 drabbles full of mishaps, disasters, despair and funnies.
1. Yue & Jet

Okay. This story cam from a challenge which I joined on Gaia, where I use 8/16 characters and create 8 pairings and write a one-shot about them.

Here's the first of the series. Yes, I'll get back to _Through the Eyes of a Child_ soon. Sorry bout the delay. Just out of ideas.

Pairings for those curious people:

Pakku x Azula  
Toph x Sokka  
Ty Lee x Zuko  
Suki x Mai  
Yue x Jet  
Katara x Aang  
Iroh x Cabbage Merchant  
Appa x Momo

And I'm doing Yue & Jet first, R'n'R!!

* * *

She sat there quietly, in silence Even the air around her was still. An ethereal glow emanated from her. Her beautiful face reflected her inner sorrow as she thought of all she had to give up to save the world.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

He was walking around, trying to familiarize himself with the surrounding area. He knew he was in the Spirit World after he had died under Lake Laogai. However, he hated the feeling of not knowing where he was. Thereby, he was wandering around to become acquainted with his new home. So far, he had not seen anything besides a few monkeys and a meditating baboon. As well as the few odd creatures which he couldn't recognize and would rather forget.

As he wandered around trying to figure out what populated the area and what he needed for survival, he stumbled upon her. She was so beautiful that it was out of the world. Mentally, he slapped himself. He wasn't in the real world anymore. However, the sorrow etched upon her lovely features was heartbreaking. His heart went out to her. He approached her quietly, not wanting to startle her.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

She looked up and saw the youth standing nearby, partially hidden by the trees. Quickly she masked her sorrow and stood up. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice soft and gentle.

"My name is Jet. Are you alright?" He asked her, a look of concern crossing his face.

She offered him a wan smile. "No better than I ever will be." She answered, her face briefly revealing the heartbreaking sorrow he had glimpsed on her face earlier. Her expression changed to show a happy exterior, but he sensed the sorrow lurking under the surface.

"I don't think I believe you," He studied her face, noting the beautiful blue eyes which reminded him of Katara. Unlike Katara however, she had white hair, unusual for one so young. She couldn't be more than 16, judging by her face and stature.

"Maybe I actually am after all. My name is Yue." She offered him a bright smile, one that lit up her features. But in her beautiful blue eyes, he could still see the sadness. He decided to drop the subject.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to change the subject. He flashed his most charming smile at her. She was different from Katara. Katara had a wild, untameable and fiery spirit whereas this Yue had a gentle, submissive and quiet spirit. She didn't seem like the type to fight back.

"Being a Spirit, I guess. There's not that much to do here. But I help whenever I sense someone in need." She answered with a slight shrug. Something told her that Jet was carrying a burden. A heavy burden interlaced with guilt and regret.

"So you are a spirit? Like the Ocean Spirit?" Jet asked. She was full of surprises. He never would have thought she was a spirit. Maybe just a walking shadow, like him.

"Yes, that kind of spirit. I am the Ocean Spirit's counterpart actually. But I was human before. Once upon a time." A shadow crossed her face. She turned away and hid her face.

"You're the Moon Spirit? But how did you become the spirit?" Jet asked, gaping. "Last I checked humans didn't turn into spirits." He looked at her more carefully. He could see an ethereal glow emanating from her, enhancing her beauty. He hadn't noticed it before because he was too caught up in her looks.

"I was once a human." She turned her face to the sky, her face hidden from his line of vision. She spoke softly, transported back in time to the oasis once more.

"I was the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Not long after the Avatar arrived, the Fire Nation attacked. They invaded our fortress, our homes, and our city. We managed to hold them off only because it was a full moon. Waterbenders are strongest at night, even more so on a full moon." Lost in the story she was telling, she could see the fireballs coming towards the city, the men getting ready to do battle, Aang leaving to slow down the Fire Nation's imminent arrival, the waterbenders standing up to the Fire Nation soldiers, ready to fight for their city and families.

"We took the Avatar to the oasis in the middle of our city. We hoped that he would be able to meditate and enter the Avatar State there. Unfortunately, Zhao found us. He caught the Moon Spirit and killed it. He knew that the Moon Spirit and the Ocean Spirit were the koi fish in the oasis." Here she paused, pain crossing her features. She took a deep breath and continued.

"When I was a baby, I was very ill and weak. It seemed that I would die." Jet couldn't see what this had to do with her story, but he listened anyway. "On the next full moon, my parents took me to the oasis and asked the Moon Spirit to heal me. They placed me in the pool and my hair turned white. I began to cry. I was healed. So a part of the Moon Spirit was in me. It had given me life. I returned the gift of life it had given me." She ended simply. But there was no mistaking the underlying sorrow in those words.

"Oh." That was all he said. He was quiet for a while, digesting all that she had said. "Sounds like you had to leave somebody behind. More than likely a boy you liked. Am I right?" Jet asked. Yue nodded slightly.

"He was from the Southern Water Tribe. He was very funny, very caring. And he liked me for who I was, not for my position." Yue offered. "I think I fell in love with him." She added very softly.

"Sounds like a nice guy. Do you want to tell me his name?" Jet asked. Now he was thoroughly curious about this boy who had managed to capture Yue's heart.

"Sokka." She replied, her head bent. She tried to hide her tears from Jet. A few teardrops fell onto her clothes but she brushed them aside. She wiped her eyes before looking up again.

"I knew Sokka. Once upon a time. He didn't trust me. Not for who I was and definitely not with his sister." Jet answered softly. He felt as if his memories were pulling him back in time even though he didn't want to go.

"I pretty much saved them. They walked straight into a Fire Nation encampment, more or less asking for trouble. Sokka tried being the hero but he was too slow." Jet recalled. "After that, we took them back to our camp. We shared our pasts, and me and Katara seemed to click. I tried to get them to help me, but Sokka messed it up." His face became hard.

"I had a vendetta against the Fire Nation. They had killed my parents when I was eight. I was ready to kill any Fire Nation citizen that crossed my path, civilian or soldier, harmless or deadly. Sokka changed that perspective. At that time, he was a liability to me, some one who could destroy all my plans. I was ready to wipe out an entire town just to rid the world of a few Fire Nation soldiers." He could sense Yue cringing at this.

"Sokka. He ruined everything. But I'm glad he did. He changed my perspective, my outlook." Jet smiled bitterly. "He stopped me, just in time too. He saved everyone in the village. He told me that I had stopped protecting the innocent, and he was right." Jet paused, his head bent. "I had a lot of thinking to do. Katara had frozen me to a tree, so I was trapped until someone came to free me. I spent a lot of time being angry at Sokka, but in the end I realized that he was right. What he said was true. I had stopped protecting those who needed my protection. Instead, I had turned into a monster that would do anything to kill a few Fire Nation soldiers." He turned to face Yue. "And that's just part of it."

"Tell me everything else." Yue whispered. She could now see why he had a burden to carry, why he had guilt and regrets.

"I led the Freedom Fighters. They were my followers. I used them. I moved to Ba Sing Se with a few of my dedicated followers. They too abandoned me when they saw that I was going over the edge. I was certain that two men were firebenders. I was obsessed, maniacal, and ready to do anything to prove that they were." Jet's smile became bitterer; his features were twisted in such a way that it was almost unrecognizable. "Eventually I came to my senses. I offered to help Aang find Appa, but they didn't trust me. They were right not to. I had proven before that I was obsessed and that I would do anything to kill Fire Nation citizens, innocent or not. However, they did for a while. I died trying to help them. So here I am now." He spread his arms out, gesturing at their surroundings. "Now you know everything." His smile faded and a look of pain and regret took its place.

"Yes. I do, but I cannot help you unless you're willing to help yourself." Yue replied sadly. To forget and to get over it, he had to forgive himself. Yue could see that he wouldn't. He was too stubborn, and he thought that he didn't deserve it. He had become even more cynical and jaded because of it. She knew she could change all that.

"You see Jet, you're so cynical, so mocking, you don't even seem to know anyone who has been kind to you." Yue paused, wondering how to go on. "You're still looking for forgiveness, but you aren't looking in the right place." Jet looked at her, shocked that she would know how he felt.

"How do you know?" He asked, half astonished, half hopeful. Maybe she had the answers he was looking for.

"Woman's intuition. And add on the fact I am a Spirit after all." Yue teased. "It's more of my sixth sense, I think. That's the best way to describe it." She looked thoughtful. "You need to forgive yourself. You're still beating yourself up about the past. It's time to let go of it."

"I can't!" Jet cried. "I committed such atrocities! I can't even look at my past and be able to hold my head up." He bent his head, trying to hide his shame. Yue reached out and tipped his face upwards so that he could see her.

"I cannot help you, neither can Katara. No one can. Only you can. You need to forgive yourself first." Yue spoke each word gently, but there was an air of authority about her. "I don't blame you for doing what you did. You were consumed by hate and anger. That you cannot control. But now you can, so forget the past and forgive yourself, then you can begin anew." Her blue eyes were full of wisdom beyond her age, and they mesmerized him.

Yue couldn't look away. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She broke away before it went too far. "Forgive yourself, for your sake if no one else's." She whispered. Then she let go of him and fled, leaving nothing behind except for a memory. Her eyes were full of tears. She felt as if she were betraying Sokka. Tears ran down her face as she ran away from Jet.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." Yue whispered to the air as she left the area.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that. Review? =D

~Ewagan


	2. Ty Lee & Zuko

Inspired by The Beach, Episode 305. Bear in mind this is late at night, so if the characters are OOC, it's because they're tired. xD

* * *

The night was silent. The moon shone dimly, for it was waning. It shone enough so that the beach and the sea could be clearly seen. The waves beat against at the beach, smoothing away traces of people having been there. It also washed away the last traces of a fire that had been burning earlier. Just as it washed away the footsteps of the lone figure walking on the beach.

Somewhere further up the beach was a house. Someone was leaning on the balcony, feeling the sea breeze and the balmy air surround her. Her hair was out of its braid for once and flowing down her back. Her grey eyes were clouded and she was looking out at the sea, her expression pensive. The lone figure on the beach attracted her attention, and she watched him.

Somewhere on the beach, he was walking. He didn't know where he was going or why he was going there. But he wanted to clear his head. So much had happened in one night, it made his head spin. He knew he was angry. He knew why he was angry; he knew who he was angry at. But how could he rid himself of all the anger and hurt? It had been festering inside him for the last week after their return from Ba Sing Se. If he was brutally honest, it had started long before that. It started when he had been banished. From then, it had only grown as his attempts to find and capture the Avatar failed. Throw in the frustration when he captured the Avatar and the Avatar escaped, Zuko had a lot of anger and hurt inside him.

Ty Lee swung herself over the balcony sill and made her way towards Zuko. She knew it was him. Mai and Azula were sleeping, but she couldn't. She knew Zuko had gone out. She heard him leaving. After her attempts to sleep failed, she had finally gotten up and went out to the balcony. The moon shone slightly brighter, lending her enough light to make her way to Zuko quickly.

"Zuko?" She called softly. He whirled around, his expression wary and tense.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Zuko asked. Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and started walking again. She followed him, her footsteps light.

"Nothing. I just-" She faltered when Zuko turned to face her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You what?" He asked, exasperated. "It's not like you, Azula and Mai didn't pressure me enough to spill everything. What more do you want me to tell you?" He shouted. Ty Lee quailed under his furious stare. Just then, something in her snapped and she retaliated.

"I'm just wondering what are you doing out so late. I'm sorry I was concerned, since you obviously don't want my concern." She snapped. She turned around and started to walk back to the house. Zuko was mad his time alone had been disturbed, but he felt bad about Ty Lee. She was just concerned. _But I don't want it._ _It's so irritating when she's around. She's so happy, chirpy, everything's so awesome. She wouldn't understand._ Zuko took a deep breath.

"Ty Lee?" Zuko called as he started after her. "I- I'm sorry." Ty Lee stopped in her tracks. Zuko _apologized_? Zuko apologized to _her_? It was too weird. Maybe this was just a crazy, insane dream. She was probably sleeping on her bed, having the strangest dream of her life.

"I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that." Zuko caught up to her. "It's just that you disturbed me when I wanted some solitude." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have disturbed you in the first place." Ty Lee said. She still felt as if this were a dream. "I'll leave you alone if you want to be alone." She started heading towards the house again.

"It's okay. I don't really mind. I just- Look, let's just drop it. If you want you can walk with me." Zuko let out a long breath. Then he turned and started walking down the beach again. After a while, Ty Lee followed him. They walked together in silence, unbroken except by the crashing of the waves as they hit the shore.

"What's on your mind?" She finally asked. Zuko didn't answer her, but continued walking. They walked in silence for a while.

"I don't know. Everything I guess. Everything and nothing. The Avatar, tonight's events, my childhood. It's all mixed up." Zuko answered, breaking the silence. Ty Lee didn't answer, knowing that he needed to think, needed to tell someone how he felt.

"We used to come here a lot. Ever since I was born. It was something we always did in the summer. Visiting Ember Island. But we stopped when my grandfather died." Zuko stopped.

"That was when your mother disappeared right?" She asked. He nodded briefly.

"Anyways, after that, father was too busy to come. We stopped coming here ever since. That's why the summer house was closed up." He ended abruptly.

"Not long after that, my father and I had the Agni Kai. I paid dearly for not protecting myself. My banishment followed and ever since, I've been chasing the Avatar. Then two weeks ago, we returned. I felt I lost something at Ba Sing Se, but I don't know what. Since then, you know what happened. I never told anyone but Azula, but I feel I betrayed Uncle in Ba Sing Se." Zuko finished. He stopped, looking up at the sky.

"You needed to let that all out. It's good for you. Good for the soul." Ty Lee said after a while. Zuko smiled at her sadly.

"That sounds just like Uncle." He said, Ty Lee giggled and gave him a smile.

"Come on. Let's go back. It's getting late." She said, leading the way back.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know who he was apologizing to, but he felt better after saying it. Then he caught up to Ty Lee and walked back to the house with her.

* * *

Review please? I'll love you if you do.

~Ewagan


	3. Katara & Aang

Okay. I KNOW. I haven't updated in forever, and this is a sacrifice to appease the plot bunny gods. So yeah. R'n'R.

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything Avatar: the Last Airbender, besides this plot bunny sacrifice that demanded to be written.

* * *

She sighed sadly, her eyes filled with tears. She was just tired of being held back by her fears of insecurity and uncertainty. They were childish, and yet, she couldn't let go of it. The more she held on to those fears, the more she clung to him, even though it hurt. If he just left, it would make everything easier. But yet, he didn't. He haunted her every thought, her dreams, her waking hours. Wherever she looked, she saw him, felt him.

This state of being neither here nor there hurt her, wounded her heart deeply. Deep wounds that refused to heal, despite everything she did to forget him. It cut into her, making her heart ache for him, ache because of him. Even time couldn't heal these wounds, nor could time wash away the pain felt and the memories she kept reliving. She fingered the hourglass in front of her, turning it this way and that. She sighed as the memories whirled around in her head, creating a vortex that sucked her in, drawing her back to the past.

She could feel the tears soaking through her tunic as he cried on her shoulders, even as she tried to wipe them away. "Why?" The one word broke through his ragged sobs as he cried, and he kept repeating it, even as she tried to soothe him. A scream shattered the still air as she fought with him, fought for him, bringing her yet to another memory. How her heart had ached when she watched him fall, how the fury welled up within her as she heard him cry out. She remembered stretching her hands out to catch him, to hold him as she had for the last few years. In fact, for as long as she had met him, she had held on to his hand, to support him and to give him strength, as well as draw hope from having him there.

But now, even though he was gone, he still held her hand. And by holding that hand, he held all of her.

His laughter rang in her mind, captivating her with the joy and optimism he always possessed. Something that could light up his face even when all of them were down and angry. He cheered them up, and was a light in the darkness for her. Something to hold on to and never let go of. But that bound her even more tightly to him, the joy and laughter he brought to her, the way he could make her sorrows and pain disappear, even though he was the cause of it.

Now, he haunted her dreams, his voice resonating in the depths of her mind, echoing words he said many times before. It drove her crazy, and yet, she held on to it. She didn't know why. This made an even deeper imprint of him in her heart, one which made her hurt and cry out at night for him, one that made her fear for him, one that made her fight for him even now. Even now she still fought for him, whatever the reason, unchanged by the flow of time. And unchanging for all eternity, something which bound her to him until the ends of infinity.

No matter how hard she tried to convince her heart that he was gone, he remained in her heart, leaving her alone, and yet offering her companionship. Such a paradox, and yet, one she would cling to forever. Simply because, she had loved him, loved him deeply, loved him passionately, loved him in a way that would last forever, even if that meant she would be alone for the rest of her days,

Her hands reached out to grasp the picture of him she kept on her bedside. She traced his features with her fingertip, even though she knew that this was nowhere near the real thing. She wished she could have taken away all his hurts, his pain and worries. This broke her heart inside, but she refused to show the world. Despite how lonely she was, she was strong enough to bear it, strong enough to love him despite the hurt. It was all worth it in the end. She knew it was. Even though it hurt to see him now, she would love him anyways.

In the end though, he was just a memory, forever in her heart and her soul. But even so, he was worth it. She smiled sadly as she returned the picture to it's place and went to stand on the balcony, where the rain fell and soaked her to the bone, reminding her again, washing her away in yet another torrent of memories.

Memories that she would hold on to forever.

* * *

So, guess who? I'd love reviews. 3 Thanks for reading guys.

~ewa


	4. Toph & Sokka

Plot bunny gos demanded yet another sacrifice. ANd well, I had this in my head for a while. And after too much lemon and fluff, I wrote this to calm my ranging hormones. I think.

Oh god, I'm incoherent.

Disclaimer: Nu, I own naught of the Avatar world.

* * *

**Toph x Sokka**

"I'm pregnant." She announced.

"Wait." A pregnant pause. "You're… pregnant?" He said, saying the words hesitantly, as if tasting them.

"With child, expecting, in the family way? Need me to clarify more?" Sarcasm dripping from the words.

"Oh La." A thump. A body on the floor.

"He fainted on me…" She sounded incredulous, her unseeing eyes wide with shock.

Toph Bei Fong was pregnant. And the reason she was pregnant was collapsed in a blue heap at her feet, passed out from shock..

"Hey Toph,"

"What?"

"Let's go to the tavern down the road."

"HELL YEAH. I need a drink."

At the tavern, a bar fight was just beginning as the petite woman and the lanky warrior entered. Slamming her foot down, Toph bent them out of her way as she walked to the bar, ignoring the loud protests and curses that came her way. When two men tried to get at her, she slammed her heel in and they flew up to the rafter and dangled from there, looking helpless and desperately in need to a ladder.

"Give me a Juicy Fire." She requested. The bar man eyed her suspiciously but went to fix her drink. Sokka arrived next to her, gawking at the men hanging above them. As the bar man came with her drink, Sokka placed his order.

"Give me a Bloody Azulon." Raising an eyebrow at the oddly matched pair before him, the bar man made Sokka's drink quickly and brought it to him, sliding it across the counter. Sokka took his drink and Toph's and they both went to a table in the corner. "So, Toph."

"What?"

"Whatcha having?" He asked, downing his own red drink. The taste of raspapple juice and whiskey slid down his throat smoothly.

"Juicy Fire." She replied curtly, taking a swig from her own drink. The orangey yellow liquid glimmered in the dim light of the bar, even as Toph felt the fire in her mouth as the drink made its way down her throat.

"Isn't that the drink made by burning cacti and then draining the juice?"

"Yup."

"It looks disgusting." The viscous liquid clung to the sides of her cup, not that Toph could see it anyways.

"Can't see, don't care." She shot back. "It tastes good and that's all I need to know. What are _you_ having? Another sissy drink like the Manly Muncha?"

"Hey that drink's good!" Sokka tried to defend his choice of drink. "I'm having a Bloody Azulon." He said before Toph could retort.

"Now that's a real drink." Toph nodded approvingly. "Though still very sissy compared to this." She said, gesturing to her cup.

"I'd prefer to stay away from cactus juice." He sniffed, remembering the first and only time he had drunk cactus juice. His head hurt as he remembered the hangover that had followed. Ugh.

"Sissy." Toph said, taking a huge gulp of her drink. She finished it and waved her hand. "Another Juicy Fire over here." She called, her voice clear and ringing despite the riot going on in the tavern. Yet another fight had started again, and Toph was feeling wonderful, having just finished her first drink. The night was just getting started, as far as Toph was concerned.

* * *

Sokka watched a wicked grin spread over Toph's face as she drank yet another Juicy Fire. Their table was littered with cups, both his and hers. Though mostly hers.

"Hey, barmaid!" Toph raised her hand again. "Bring one for him too!" She called, her words slurring a little. Sokka cringed. Even half drunk, Toph was formidable.

"Toph, remember what I said about cactus juice?" Sokka asked, his face twitching.

"Oh be a man, you wuss." Toph yawned, stretching her arms a little. Sokka flinched as the barmaid set their drinks down on the table. Toph picker hers up and raised the glass toward Sokka.

"To manly drinks!" She proclaimed. He reluctantly raised his glass and clinked it with hers. Hesitating, he sipped at the slimy liquid as Toph downed her in one gulp. The sweetly bitter taste wasn't too bad, though the burning sensation was a little… hot.. _Ah well, I guess this can't hurt me. _He down the drink, feeling fire roar through his mouth and throat, searing him from the inside. Then bliss overtook him as the cactus juice began to work its potent magic.

Raising his arm and waving wildly, he called for another Juicy Fire for himself and one for Toph as well.

* * *

The tavern was quieter than it had been earlier in the evening. Toph stumbled as she got up, she who was as steady as a rock. Just slightly more steady, Sokka looped his arms around her and supported her as they stumbled out back to their quarters, thankfully just down the road.

"So she danced n' danced as they left the ball…" Top sang drunkenly, hiccupping. Sokka joined her in song, not caring that they were both horribly out of tune. "She said to go away and leave 'er alone but he wouldn't listeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn at aaaaaallllllll..." They sang together, holding on to each other as they somehow managed to get in the front door and collapse on the floor there.

"Y'know what, Toph?" Sokka said as he let out a giggle. "You're really pretty." He laughed. Toph giggled in a very girlish way, very unlike Toph. Except well, she was drunk, so it didn't really count.

Or so they thought as their lips met in a cactus juice sodden kiss. Suddenly, his hand were pulling out the headband that fasten the raven tresses as she buried her hands in this hair as they kissed passionately. Breaking apart, they grinned at each other goofily as they kissed again, a hunger growing within them that demanded to be quenched, that was fueled by every kiss, every touch, every feeling.

They kissed until they were both gasping for air, faces red from the amount of cactus juice ingested and their brains addled to the point they couldn't care what happened anymore. Sliding his hands into her long dark hair, Sokka kissed her again and then began to kiss her neck, his hands sliding from her hair to unbutton her tunic. Toph stood there with a silly smile on her face, letting him before she too began to undo his clothing, her fingers fumbling as she searched for the fastenings. The hunger flared again, more insistent as she felt the tunic come off and she remembered little else that followed.

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the windows of the hallway as Toph groaned. Her tongue felt soft and fuzzy in her mouth, and she had the worst hangover she'd had since her first night out at a tavern. A moan beside her alerted her to Sokka's presence and alertness.

_What the hell is Sokka doing here?_ She wondered, disoriented, Then she realized she was lying on the floor. And from the way the light poured in, it was the entrance way. So what the hell was she doing lying in the entrance way, with the worst spirit damned hangover she'd had in ages, with Sokka lying beside her, _naked_?

"Oh Spirits." She whispered, bolting upright. She winced and slumped as her head throbbed, protesting at the sudden action. Wait. _She was naked too?_ Oh spirits. This was bad. Flashes of the night came through her mind s she recalled them stumbling in, her head spinning. Sokka's words and the passionate kisses that followed. And then feeling his hands all over her as she giggled and let him, kissing him back. And then what had followed. The moans, the pleasure, the release.

"Oh, shit." She couldn't tell where her clothes were, and Sokka was moaning beside her, hung-over and unable to get up. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Fu-" Her last word was interrupted by a particularly loud groan from Sokka.

"Mah head hoorts." He mumbled as he tried to sit up. Then his painfully throbbing brain registered the situation. Toph was next to him, naked. He was naked. They were in the entryway. And they were amazingly hung-over.

"Oh fuck."

Later, after several cups of tea, a cold bath and dressed in clean clothes, Sokka and Toph sat together, drinking from their cups silently. The tension between them was awkward and palpable, but they were both still too hung-over to do much else besides sit there and drink tea.

"I'm never drinking again." Sokka muttered as he blew at the hot tea. Toph didn't say anything, sipping at her tea as the hangover made its presence even more felt by throbbing painfully each time she moved. Her long hair was a mass of tangles around her, but she didn't care. It hurt too much to even think. They'd have to talk later.

And said talk never happened until a few months later, with Toph announcing her pregnancy.

* * *

So, plot bunny gods have had their sacrifices, you guys got a third update in the space of two weeks, which rarely happens. So now I demand reviews. Well, politely request them before I breakdown and cry from the lack of reviews and the belief that people hate my stories.

~ewa


	5. Iroh & Cabbage Man

Short funny for you guys, Halloween inspired. xD I never tried Cabbage carving.

BUT I DON'T RECOMMEND IT. /shot

* * *

Halloween was coming up, and Iroh's fingers itched to carve some vegetables. He didn't want to carve pumpkins, because half the household would be carving pumpkins. No, he wanted something unusual, something unconventional.

Something that could start off a trend.

"Cabbages! Cabbages for sale! Finest cabbage in all the world!" A voice called out. Cabbages huh? That could work. And it's definitely would start a trend. Placing his hands on his substantial belly, Iroh waddled over to the direction of the voice.

He rounded the corner to find a man with a cart of vegetables. Well, cabbages. Iroh picked one up and appraised it critically. "Good day, sir!" The man greeted him. "These are the finest cabbages you can find anywhere at all!"

"Ah, they are lovely indeed." Iroh said, setting the cabbage down and picking up another for inspection.

"Of course they are! I grew them myself. They were brought up with love and tenderness." The cabbage man replied, puffing up his chest with pride. "I would love to see them getting good homes and wonderful treatment." Iroh stared at him. The cabbage man just got weirder the more you talked to him.

"I'm planning on carving them." Iroh said thoughtfully. "Any suggestions?" He asked.

"C-c-carve them?" The poor man stuttered. He appeared to be in great shock. "CABBAGES ARE NOT PUMKINS!" He burst out, indignant. "THESE ARE CABBAGES! THEY DESERVE RESPECT! NOT LOWLY CARVING LIKE _PUMPKINS_!" He spat out the last word, as if it tasted bad and was a swear word.

"I see." Iroh said unflinchingly. He pulled out his coin pouch and gave the man one gold piece and swept away with the cabbages. They were definitely being carved. The cabbage man stared after him in shock, his chest heaving from the shouting. It was an outrage! How _could_ that man use his precious cabbages for something as lowly as carving? His poor, poor cabbages. The man fretted as Iroh walked away, 5 of his precious cabbages in tow. Wringing his hands, the cabbage man hoped that Iroh had been joking and would not subject his beautiful cabbages to such savagery.

_A few hours later…_

Cabbage leaves littered the table and two cabbages sported smiley faces and frowns on either side, while two were still intact, awaiting their fate. The last cabbage however, was being subjected to Iroh's tender ministrations.

Armed with a meat cleaver, Iroh masterfully carved out some eyes and a mouth. He stared at it for a moment and proceeded to add some extra carvings. He smiled as he did so and set the cabbage aside and began carving the next.

The cook stared at his kitchen in bewilderment. It was littered with cabbage leaves and the great Dragon of the West snoring away, wielding a meat cleaver in his hands. Next to him sat a pile of carved cabbages, and he could discern the Fire Lord, Lady Katara, Avatar Aang and some other faces from the palace grounds.

There were even a couple of badly attempted dragons and badgermoles.

The cook stared.

That was all he could do, what with General Iroh sleeping atop his counter, wielding a meat cleaver. And, the vegetable he hated the most. Cabbages.

* * *

I had no idea where I was going with it. xD So... HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYSS! I love you all! Thanks for reading. If you read it.

~ewa


End file.
